Loving Others
by Couture Girl
Summary: It's hard when one is married and the person that you love doesn't love you back.


**AN: Written for Emilie Autumn Challenge with the song: 'Chambermaid' with the lyrics: 'You're not my Lord.' also for HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge: Lestrange Love: with the prompts: flames, malicious/ly and burgundy. And also for Hogwarts Online II: Prompt of the Day: Prompt for Monday, October 8th: Betrothed.**

**Dedicated to my lovely mother Gamma Orionis. And much love to my sister Sara Darkotter who looked this over! You two are awesome!**

* * *

Bellatrix wasn't like her younger sister Narcissa who adored to dote on her appearance. Bella was a natural Black beauty, her dark and aristocratic features came without her doing anything of those silly beauty charms Cissy loved to do on herself. But just thinking of seeing her Lord made Bellatrix look at herself in the mirror and fix a few black curls that seemed too calm for her liking. Her fingers stopped as she bit her lip and closed her eyes at remembering the other time she had went to her Lord. The memories of what they had done made her body fill with flames of want and lust as she let out a small moan of the sweet events.

_Her wrists were bound together by the headboard as her Lord entered her roughly. His arms bruising her hips as his eyes were closed not giving her the honor of looking at her. But she did have the honor to have her legs to be wrapped around his hips as she greedily pushed her Lord into her. Of course, just because she was allowed to touch him didn't mean she was allowed to find pleasure at the end of this. The Dark Lord shuddered as he came inside her, but not even moaning her name, not a sign of affection, it was obvious that it was for his pleasure only. Meaning that he soon after he came, he left her with so much lust and need that she had begged him to finish her off at least with those beautiful fingers of his. _

'_Later' He had said._

She jumped startled as the door closed and was met by the glare of Rodolphus. Bellatrix ignored him and continued to make that curl look that it had a life on it's own. Bella wasn't naive, when Rod came glaring it meant that he had a disagreement with Narcissa. How uneventful. Imagining Cissy and Rod fight made her laugh under her breath, it was all very dramatic, what one would see of those romance novels Narcissa had kept hidden under her bed when they had been younger. Bellatrix also wasn't like Narcissa who had strong feelings for Rodolphus.

Rodolphus looked at her, a sneer on his face. "What's so funny?"

Looking at him through the mirror, she answered, "You of course, Rodolphus." She said in an obvious tone as her laugh got louder.

His sneer turned into a frown and he walked towards her, "I deserve respect out of you, I'm your husband, I'm your Lor-"

"No!" Bellatrix's eyes widened as she exclaimed and whipped around and glared at him. "You're not my Lord. You won't ever be my Lord!" She continued to exclaim making Rodolphus take a step back. Seeing him cower in fear, Bellatrix smirked maliciously.

He glared back, blind courage overcoming him for a moment. "I am! I am your husband and Lord, and what's this of you dressing up for? "

Bellatrix's laugh interrupted him again, "Merlin, Rod! Did you actually fool yourself that you're my Lord? You are my husband but Lord? That's a whole different concept, the title belongs to the Dark Lord-which should be your Lord as well." Her finger pocked rather hardly on his chest and then proceeded to add a detail to herself.

Rod kept on glaring at her, realizing where she was going with, when he looked at her lips, they were burgundy. "Why do you keep doing this? Don't you love me?" he asked her wounded.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course I don't." Bella answered looking indifferently at him.

"But we married! We're suppose to be in love!" He yelled, his hands going to her and turning her so she could look at him. Which only made her only frown at him.

"We were betrothed, meaning I never really loved you, Rodolphus. I married you because it was expected of me. But I don't love you, I never had!" Her voice sounded as if she was explaining this to a small child and by the end she had started to yell.

And she never had loved him-maybe she had once. But ever since she met the Dark Lord-thanks to Rodolphus that bit of love she had for her husband had disappeared. So really it was all Rod's fault that they were in this situation. Since she been a Death Eater, he had lost control over her. Yes they were married but her heart, body and soul did not belong to him-it was all for her Lord.

His hands started to shake her, as his anger escaped him by hearing the hurtful words that she spoke, "But I love you! Can't you see how it physically hurts when you go to the Dark Lord?!"

Her black eyes looked bored, "Please, Rod. Don't make a fool out of yourself, you don't really love me, you love Cissy-you were with her right now. So I believe this little game that we're playing is done. You can enjoy my sister and I can enjoy the Dark Lord-everyone's happy." She smiled sincerely.

"Bu-but I-I-I do love you." He said finally, his hands dropped his hold on her, looking defeated knowing that his words would not stop her from leaving him to the Dark Lord once again.

Bellatrix patted his shoulder lightly, "That's sweet, Rod. And I will bet my inheritance that Narcissa dies to hear those words from you not me. It just bores me-you bore me." And pushed him so she could pass by, taking her wand out she smiled at him, "Now why don't you floo Narcissa, you can have some fun with her. Don't worry, I'll come back like always, just like you come back to me."

She smiled widely as she apparated to Voldemort, leaving a very frustrated, depressed annoyed Rodolphus who had no other choice but floo Narcissa who had been waiting for him patiently like always. Not even saying a word when instead of groaning her name, he had groaned Bellatrix's.

* * *

**AN: This is part of Gamma's and I head!canon. Bella/Rod, Bella/LV, Rod/Cissy...n_n I hope you liked this! Please review! I would really appreciate it to hear from you all!**


End file.
